<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold It by AlexandriaToHogwarts, HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904910">Hold It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/pseuds/AlexandriaToHogwarts'>AlexandriaToHogwarts</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Shot, Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Trust, Watersports, messy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaToHogwarts/pseuds/AlexandriaToHogwarts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having obligations to fulfill as Avengers works just as well when Steve and Tony need an excuse to indulge themselves — it provides a situation where Steve needs to drink if he doesn't want another article speculating about his being prudish, and a situation where he cannot, under any circumstance, leave to use the bathroom. And all the while Tony watches him, and goes mad with need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapesock/gifts">mixtapesock</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>&lt;3<br/><i>Character A happily wets themself at Character B's request</i><br/><i>Character Indulges Partner Who's Into Watersports; Finds Pleasure in Their Enthusiasm</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the despair. It's the trust. It's the way Steve's forehead shines with a sheen of sweat nothing else can cover him in. It's the way he squirms as Tony watches him, touches him, kisses him, everywhere but where he needs him. It's the way Steve reacts to everything Tony says, waiting for the go-ahead, strung tight and high and ready to snap, waiting for the moment he'll be able to wet himself, the sheets, and Tony's knees between his legs. It's all of this, and more. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They're wearing suits. Casual will not do for an Avengers PR night, and as much as he hates to admit it, his past and his being so used to nights like this definitely help in the matter of keeping a straight face right now. Keeping his cool when the man Tony loves is dancing from foot to foot, trying to stay in the moment and chat up the crowd as planned, yet wanting to piss so bad the great Captain America had lost a few inches standing bent at the waist a little. </p><p>It's beautiful, and it's maddeningly arousing. And they have to be here at least another hour. </p><p>"If you stare at him like this much longer people are gonna think you wanna eat him alive, Stark." Barnes drawls from behind him, forcing Tony to turn around and lose sight of Steve. </p><p>"Maybe I do." Tony shrugs. "Maybe I want to drag him to a bathroom right now." </p><p>Barnes huffs, "Point taken, I'll let you be." </p><p>"See that you do, Sergeant, see that you do." Tony says, and laughs when Barnes flips him off before indeed, leaving. </p><p>When Tony turns back to look for Steve, he has to bite the inside of his cheeks to not react audibly to the sight he makes. Steve's face is getting increasingly tight, and yet he still dutifully drinks his champagne, glass after glass, as he's meant to — the guy can't get drunk, but filling himself up to bursting, that he can do. It certainly looks like he's on the right track for it, too. </p><p>Eventually, he too has to go mingle and shake some cash out of the patrons assembled in the room. It doesn't mean he doesn't get to steal some glances at Steve anyway, but it remains a dreadful process of trying to will time to pass faster, and pasting a smile that looks real enough on his face for people to want to fund their next adventure, and for SHIELD to be happy with his efforts. </p><p>Even though the hour seems to have lasted four, Tony's watch eventually beeps at his wrist, and Steve's head snaps in his direction even from across the room. Tony's smile grows bigger, and his gait wider, and he has a discreet hand on Steve's lower back before he's taken another breath. </p><p>"Home, now." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tony…" It's a whine, a plea, a reverence all at once that leaves Steve's lips. He's sweating, his cheeks are red and his body clumsier than the serum ever lets it become in other circumstances. Tony's pants are too tight to contain his eagerness to see this part of their night enfold, to finally get to this point they've both been waiting for, yearning for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's body is bare, and taut, hard in every place Tony touches, even his stomach, and lower, when he yields and brushes the swell of Steve's full bladder. It's beautiful, and Tony would fuck him through the ache if he thought he could ladt through prepping Steve. He can't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go baby." He whispers, watching Steve's eyes and face — from the tightness of his focus, the desperation of his unrest, and then the passing confusion that comes with an order he's been willing to come in his mind for hours, and right at the end, right before he cries out, a relief that washes over his entire being and erases all its lines and creases. "Let go for me, Steve. You've been so good. Did so well back at the party. It's been so hard, go on, show me how good you are. Piss as much as you want sweetheart." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a second, it always does. That moment where Steve has to make the active decision of pissing in a place he's not supposed to, has to let Tony's order bring him release right here, on their bed, in their embrace, in the vice of Tony's gaze on him. It's a trickle for all of two seconds, and then it gushes out of Steve's soft cock, sprays Tony's suit pants, jets into the folds of the rumpled bedspread, coats Steve's thighs, and groin, balls drenched and ass bathing in a pool of it. Tony's knees rest in the same spot, unbothered, and more, unzipping his pants to pull his cock out and stroke, faster and faster the more Steve pisses, whining and sobbing and moaning. They moan together, they lose all control, they don't need it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's body spasms, the final dribble of his piss ooze out of his cock the head of it nestled in the curls of blonde hair between his legs, darkened by the wetness. Tony's body shakes, and tenses, and he groans as he lets go too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, baby." Reflexively grabbing one of Steve's hands as he feels himself topple over the edge. He squeezes it, his head falling back as he comes. He blinks, tries to keep his eyes open to see it — the way his come lands right on Steve's soft cock, adding his own mess to Steve's. He trembles with it and he curses and he can't let go of Steve's hand. "That was perfect."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>